Five Minutes To Midnight
by AllTimeLee
Summary: Chad's New Year's Eve party is coming up and Sonny's invited. Mix in a couple of misunderstandings and confessions. It's going to be an interesting New Year. Rated T. Just to be safe.
1. I've got the sickness

**Hey guys! I'm here with my second story. I first planned this as a one shot. But then I decided to make it a two shot or a three shot. I'm still undecided to this point. **

**I know I know. I'm a bit late for the New Year's. At least I'm early for the next one. xP  
**

**Thank you to the AMAZING xxLosAngelesAngelxx for beta-ing my ****story. Without you, my story would be grammatically incorrect.  
****  
Well. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny with a Chance or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

* * *

Tawni and Sonny were lounging around in their dressing room at lunch break. Both of them had decided to buy lunch and eat it in their room— it was a great way to relax, and they were taking a break from practicing the season finale of So Random! Tawni was currently working on her nails; she looked up to see what Sonny was doing. Sonny would have normally tried to talk her ear off, but, for some reason, it was completely quiet. When the blonde looked up, she saw Sonny sitting on the couch, reading a book. Not that stupid book about demi-gods again! She rolled her eyes and went back to painting her nails. At least it was silent; she could finally perfect her nails.

"YES!!" Sonny screamed in joy, jumping up and down on the couch. "They KISSED! Thank you, Rick Riordan! AHH!"

While Sonny was busy screaming for joy, she didn't notice that her blonde friend was glaring at her. Tawni had encountered such a huge fright when Sonny had her little burst of happiness, she spilled her nail polish all over herself and the carpet. Tawni was not happy. She cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of her cast mate. It didn't work at first, so she sighed and cleared her throat even louder. That got Sonny's attention.

"Yes, Tawni, wha—WHOA! What happened to you?" Sonny got down from the couch and grabbed a paper towel, trying to take the stain out of the carpet. It didn't work and she sighed angrily.

"YOU did this, Sonny. When you screamed 'Hooraah,' when Annabelle and Peter kissed, you scared me to death, and now I spilled nail polish all over myself and the carpet!" Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled. Tawni still didn't get their names right. "Since it's clearly your fault, I suggest you clean this up, using the proper cleaning materials, of course— not just a paper towel. Now go run off! Get cleaning!" Tawni shooed, shoved actually, her out the door. Sonny groaned and then sighed. It is actually my fault, Sonny thought. Tawni was actually right.

Sonny walked through the hallway thinking about the new information she had just read. Lucky Annabeth, she thought. She has the guts to kis-_._ She shook her head furiously. She had promised herself she wasn't going to think about this. She had promised herself she would stop hurting herself about this. She had promised herself. When she reached the closet where the cleaning materials were held, she took the necessary materials she needed and went back to the dressing room.

When she reached the dressing room, she noticed Tawni wasn't present and rolled her eyes. Tawni was probably with a certain co-star. Sonny was happy that her friend was happy. But, it is kind of awkward when the two love birds suddenly start making out on set. It was sickeningly sick. It would take a long time to get used to it. It'd only been a month anyway. Sonny thought they were a perfect match. She was kind of mean at times and not the brightest of bulbs. He was nice and really smart. They were opposites and they balance each other out. Because of them, Sonny now believed that opposites do attract. It didn't help that her new found belief got her hopes up. She silently scolded herself. She wasn't supposed to think about this. She had made a promise to herself. She kneeled down and started cleaning the mess she made, while scolding herself from time to time.

Sonny didn't notice that the reason for all her love life problems was standing at her doorway. She was too busy muttering to herself.

Chad Dylan Cooper smirked. He loved these little quirks about Sonny Munroe. Wait did he just say love? What? Chad pondered. Chad Dylan Cooper did not love Sonny Munroe. He groaned inwardly. Even he couldn't convince himself that he didn't love her; he was a lost case.

"What did you this time Munroe?" Sonny jumped up about 3 metres. She glared at Chad, who was currently laughing his head off. "Oh, Munroe, I got you good." He smiled smugly.

"Who knew the 'King of Drama' did something really funny?" Sonny asked sarcastically. Chad smirked, not catching Sonny's sarcastic tone. Either that or he chose to ignore it.

"Well, I am a man of many talents." Chad popped this collar whilst saying this. Sonny did something that shocked Chad— she stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, now Sonny. Save that tongue action for later." He winked suggestively.

"I-uh-um," Sonny blushed like a tomato. She cleared her throat and tried to regain her posture. "I thought the 'King of Drama' didn't do funny." Sonny finished with a smirk. But Chad's smirk grew bigger.

"The 'King…" Chad trailed off as he watched Sonny shake her head and went back to scrubbing the floor. He frowned, obviously not liking the fact that Sonny was ignoring him. "Okay, onto the subject we were first on. What happened here?"

Sonny sighed. He obviously wasn't going to leave her to her misery. "Tawni spilled nail polish all over herself and the carpet."

"Honestly? I would love to see that," he chuckled. "But wait— she was the one who spilled it, not you… why are you cleaning up the mess?"

"I gave her a fright when I screamed 'Hooraah!' about this book I was reading. So that caused her to…" Sonny stopped and stared at Chad. "Why do you care, anyways?"

"Me? Care? Psh. No way," Chad was trying hard to pretend that he didn't care. For an actor, he sucked at lying to Sonny. Sonny smiled smugly. Chad knew that she knew that he cared. Anyone would. He was as clear as Wisconsin night sky. (AN: I actually don't know if Wisconsin's night sky is clear. So correct me if I'm wrong. BN: Me neither… XP)

"Whatever helps you sleep tonight, Chad," Sonny knew Chad cared, but she wasn't sure if he was at an equal level of caring as she was. "Whatever helps you sleep tonight. By the way, not to be rude or anything, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right ," Chad reached into his pocket and took out an invitation, which he handed to Sonny. As they both reached out, their hands touched. It was like an electric shock throughout their arms. They quickly pulled back their hands. "It's for my New Year's Eve party; I really hope you can come."

That was the part when Sonny got mad and confused. Chad acted all mean and cranky then he was all nice and sweet. Then he went back to being mean and cranky. She could have sworn that boy was bipolar.

"I'll try to come," Sonny answered. "But now, I have to go back to cleaning this mess up."

"Do you need some help?" Then Chad cleared his throat and went back to being Mr. Big Ego again. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He sighed and said, "I mean, I don't have anything to do for the next few minutes."

"Umm…" Sonny trailed off. Her head was screaming for her to say no but her heart was screaming for her to say yes. She was having an inner battle with herself. Well, to be exact her brain and her heart were having a battle. "No thanks. I'm almost finished anyway."

"Oh, okay. Well then, see you when I see you," Chad winked and exited the room. When he was out of Sonny's earshot, he pumped his hand up and said 'YUSSSS!' He had a big grin on his face when he entered the Mackenzie Falls set. Boy, was he happy.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Don't care? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Constructive critisism is ALWAYS welcome. (: Every reviewer get a vitural cookie from me!  
**


	2. You've got the cure

**HEY GUYS! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. It's just that it's the holidays for me and I wanted to spend it well. Ahaha. If you call being at home bored spending it well. Okay so my school starts in basically 14 hours (Yes. I counted). So I wanted to update before I go into crazy school mode. Its unbeta'd because I wanted you guys to have it before I have school. So please tell me if I have any mistakes and I promise you that I will have it beta'd next time. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny with a Chance. If I did, I wouldn't be here making this, now would I? **

* * *

"Sonny, stop it! You're making me all dizzy!" Tawni exclaimed watching her friend pacing back and forth in their dressing room, looking like she was thinking hard about something. Normally Tawni would be obsessing about her hair or her make up, especially when tonight is the night of Chad's party; the biggest New Year's Eve party in Hollywood. But she knew something was wrong with Sonny. Something really big.

"Hmm. What? Okay." Sonny replied like a robot as she still pacing around the room like a mad man.

"That's it," Tawni muttered as she stood up and shook the living daylights out of Sonny. "I am getting sick and tired of waiting for you to tell me what is wrong! You've been acting like this for the past few days! You don't even make those cheesy jokes that no one laughs at anymore.

"Wow Tawni. You're actually caring," Sonny smirked. Whenever she did that, Sonny reminded Tawni so much of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Shut up!" Tawni screamed. Sonny's eyes were wide open with shock. She wonders what's going on with Tawni. "I'm doing this for everyone! Now tell me what's going on in that little head of yours. "

Sonny sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this situation. When Tawni starts to care, there is no escaping her until you tell her what's wrong.

"You wouldn't understand," Sonny replied, looking down at her shoes.

"Try me," challenged Tawni. "I'm pretty AND smart."

Sonny giggled and smiled. She could always count on Tawni to make her feel better. She sat down on her chair and looked at Chad's invitation.

"It's about Chad."

Suddenly, they heard a big crash outside their dressing room. Both Sonny and Tawni rushed out to see what caused the lout crash. Once they were outside, they were met by a humorous scene. It was Chad Dylan Cooper himself, face down on the ground and was being pushed down by little Zora. Chad could've easily thrown her off. But he didn't, with amused and impressed Sonny.

"I caught this one trying to listen to your conversation. He was putting his ear against your door." Zora said as she acknowledged the onlookers.

Chad lifted his head up to the girls and said, "I can explain!' His cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"Can you Chad?" Sonny asked. "Can you really?

"I was ju-"He paused and sighed. "Okay, I can't explain." He grinned at the two girls cheekily.

"Whatever. Tell us what you were doing listening to our conversation." Tawni said. Tawni's phone rang and she looked at the caller id. She smiled and started walking into the direction of the prop house. "Well, actually you're going to tell Sonny. I'm going to be quite busy in the next hour or so."

Sonny shivered at the thought. She looked over to Chad and noticed he had a questioning look on his face.

"Tawni's going to make out with her boyfriend now." She explained.

"And who would that be?" Chad asked back.

"That would be me." Chad and Sonny looked back to the new voice. They saw Nico leaning against the wall smirking at them.

"Tawni and Nico. Tawni and Nico. Tawni and Nico? How? What? When? Where?" Chad asked looking bewildered.

"What can I say? The ladies love me. Now I have to go before Tawni gets mad. You don't want to see her mad." Nico said while scurrying down the hall towards the prop house.

"He's whipped." Sonny said simply.

"Tell me about it."

"Now," Sonny uttered. "Tell me what you were doing a while ago? Hmm?"

"Ehehe," Chad laughed nervously as he scratched his head in a nervous manner. "About that…"

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short and has a teeny cliff hanger. But an update nonetheless right? I just had to put some Tawnico in the story. They are like my favourite couple next to Channy in Sonny with a Chance. REVIEW. If you do, I will give you a MILLION cookies. Any flavour. Anything you want. Just review (Wow. I should needy).**


End file.
